Oferta
by kancchan
Summary: Shanks kontra Ace. Kto wygra walkę na słowa?


— Dyskryminujesz nasz związek — odparł, ewakuując się przed jego silnymi ramionami na drugi koniec łóżka. Zabarykadował się kołdrą po samą szyję i zamknął oczy, napawając się ziołowym szampanem, którym pachnęła poduszka.

Shanks podrapał się prawą ręką po dwudniowym zaroście, przeczesując palcem lewej czarne włosy rozsypane na przedwczorajszej pościeli.

— Ace — wymruczał cichutko wprost w odsłonięte ucho właściciela tejże imienia, muskając ustami jego płatek. Wykrzywił usta w tryumfalnym uśmiechu, gdy chłopak zerknął na niego spode łba, marszcząc zgrabny nos.

— To już słyszałem — odburknął, wbijając w mężczyznę oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

— No nie bądź dzieckiem — odparł, przewracając oczami. — Tyle razy już to przerabialiśmy — zarzucił, pochylając się nad roznegliżowanym nicponiem.

— Zgadza się — przytaknął żywiołowo, robiąc taktyczny unik przez rozgrzanymi ustami trzydziestoparolatka. — I nic do ciebie nie dotarło. Jak groch o ścianę.

Shanks westchnął w geście kapitulacji, upadając bezwładnie na poduszkę. Wykrzywił usta w karykaturze dogorywającego uśmiechu. Jak groch o ścianę. Tym porównaniem mógł w łatwy sposób opisać stosunek Portgasa do życia. Nic do niego nie docierało. Żaden sensowny argument. Żył w swoim idealizowanym świecie, daleko od rzeczywistości, idąc w zaparte. Akagami zachodził w głowę dlaczego wpakował się w nielegalny romans, mimo że świeży rozsądek zapobiegawczo nakazywał zaprzestać jakichkolwiek konfrontacji z wychowankiem, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Ace był zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego.

— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? — zapytał, przerywając zbawienną ciszę, która zapanowała w skromnie urządzonej sypiali. Obawiał się, że pod ciężarem spokoju w Ace'sie uaktywnią się jego skłonności do narkolepsji i nici z poważnej rozmowy, którą prędzej czy później musiał z nim odbyć, nie zważając na uszczerbki zdrowotne. Portgas na jego nieszczęście ze swoją infantylnością był mistrzem wymigiwania się od trudnych tematów.

— Zadość uczynienia — oświadczył hardo, siadając po turecku na łóżku i krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Przygryzł wargę, ledwo hamując się od objęcia ustami przeżytych odpowiedniczek mężczyzny. Uwielbiał go. Za wszystko. Nawet za skłonności pedofilskie. Za czerwone, zmierzwione, sięgające z kark włosy skryte zazwyczaj za rondem kapelusza i potrójną bliznę przechodząca przez prawą powiekę. Zwłaszcza ją. Dodawała mu nutkę tajemniczości, którą dawkował powolutku od początku trwania ich związku. A Ace lubił rozwiązywać zagadki, więc uznał to za dodatkowy bonus trafnej decyzji.

Przybliżył się do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki i musnął opuszkiem palca nieprzyjemny w dotyku zarost, czując chłodny oddech na podbródku.

— O nic więcej — szepnął mu wprost do rozchylony warg, oblizując koniuszkiem języka swoje spierzchnięte po nocy odpowiedniczki.

— O raz za dużo — rzucił mężczyzna jakby od niechcenia, karcąc się za słabą wolę. Nie miał wątpliwości, że za chwile ulegnie. Nigdy nie mógł wyposażyć się po zęby w skuteczną odporność na tanie zagrywki dzieciaka.

— Nie wiesz co tracisz — podsunął Portgas, pocierając nosem o jego nos.

— Nie — przyznał — ale pewnie za chwilę mi powiesz — stwierdził, wkładając ręce do kieszeni, coby nie zagalopować się za bardzo i nie zgarnąć do siebie pozbawionego ubrań ciała swojego największego utrapienia.

— Mhm — przytaknął Portgas, zaplątując swoje palce o szorstkie palce nauczyciela. — Myślę, że nie muszę. — Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, interesując się bliznami Shanksa. Musnął go w zamkniętą powiekę, wywołując u niego niekontrolowane, acz przyjemne dreszcz.

— Chyba muszę zmienić trochę wersję wydarzeń. — Akagami przełknął bezdźwięcznie ślinę, kiedy usta Ace'a skonfrontowały się z jego szyją. Przyznał mu w duchu racje. Dobrze wiedział, co traci.

— Tak…? — zaciekawił się, molestując językiem odsłonięty obojczyk wychowawcy.

— Po intensywnej burzy mózgu — Shanks, czując na pasku od spodni zaciskającą się rękę piegowatego, o mały włos nie zapomniał o oddychaniu — zgadzamsięnawszystko — powiedział na jednym wydechu, spuszczając wzrok na tatuaż swojego kochanka.

— Możesz powiedzieć to wyraźniej? — podsunął, łapiąc w dłoń podbródek mężczyzny. — Albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł — uśmiechnął się złowróżbnie, zmuszając Shanksa do niechcianego kontaktu wzrokowego. Duże, czarne jak węgiel oczy były uzależniające. Wystarczało tylko jedno słowa, a Akagami pod presją uległby im całkowicie. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć jaki obraz wykreowała bezkształtna wyobraźnia wychowanka.

— Jaki? — ponaglił, muskając w przelocie dobrze wykrojone wargi chłopaka. Ace przerażał go swoją naiwnością.

— Chcę mieć to na piśmie — odpowiedział, trzymając go jeszcze parę chwil w niepewności. Shanks zmarszczył w akcie dezaprobaty brwi.

— No co?

— Niech będzie — zgodził się, kalkulując, że może poczerpać cień chorej satysfakcji z błędów ortograficznych swojego gorącego temperamentu.

— Ha, to od dziś śpisz po lewej stronie — oświadczył zadowolony z siebie Portgas, wyplątując się z pościeli.

— Tylko tyle? — Shanks uniósł brwi, wymijając się o milimetr z plecami chłopaka.

— Reszta zaoferuję ci później — zapewnił Portgas z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku, zmykając się w łazience.

Och, no tak, wczoraj przestał być oficjalnie nauczycielem, gdy Ace zapragnął demonstrować publicznie ich związek, więc teoretycznie nie miał nic do stracenia.


End file.
